


A Benefite-able Punishment

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hyunjin and Felix debuted under TBZ, Hyunjin being a dumb ass wasting Seungmin, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced though it was clearly mentioned, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lee Felix, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Must tag the last one incase everyone started attacking me, Seungmin waited for 5 years, Skiz doesn't exist, an au, but it was necessary for my shitty plot, emphasis on implied because I couldn't really put details, please give it love, this wont happened again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Seungmin, being a writer that he is, was on the edge, he wanted to vent out what happened with him and Hyunjin through a fanfic





	A Benefite-able Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> "Please get out of my head," Seungmin begged as he bangs his head on his keyboard.
> 
> -
> 
> Read tags before reading, I'm sacrificing my career over this fanfic.

_Jae smirked upon seeing how Brian easily crumbles on his touch and whimpers with every hushed words he whispers. Jae's side awoke as he sees he had an effect on Brian, in a way he never imagined. He always hated the younger at some sorts, waiting for him for 5 years only to end it on a bad remark and now they're here, Brian underneath Jae's embrace, all vulnerable and |_

Seungmin sighed and backspaced again on his keyboard. He can't do it, he absolutely can't, his readers would absolutely hate him. He never wrote smut, like ever, he does do implies but never on the straight point as it was like the others. He's a soft stan who absolutely just a kid who writes fluff, angst and mystery. "Please go away," he begged as he banged his head on his keyboard. Pertaining to the 'muse' of all his works, his bestfriend Hwang Hyunjin. He wants to remove all thoughts of him as of the moment and the only way is through making a fanfic inspired from the incident. 

Seungmin was never a vocal person, he was quite secretive even, he makes his fanfics a diary retold with different character. It was his way of telling his story without being exposed and being deemed as something fictional and would never happened. His hands were still shaking and his minds keep replaying the whole three hours he spent at Hyunjin's place. He thought his feelings already subsided after writing 'Moved and Contented' pertaining to The Boyz's Felix and Hyunjin. Despite being awkward at writing with the same name he knew he stopped, but all these feelings were just dormant. 

Seungmin regrets every second he had early this morning. He was too caught up reading fanfics that he slept at 2am, woke up late, forgots his ID, resolved to cutting classes as he wanted to eat, and resolved to chatting Hyunjin if he was free that afternoon as Seungmin refuses to go to the laboratory. Hyunjin agrees and they went off to his house after Seungmin cutted classes again. 

It was an innocent day for the both of them really and they just resolved to watching this movie about a dumb dictator with all the sexual inuendos that they just kept quiet about after they took off their uniforms. Until Seungmin saw that box of Pepero laying on the top of the drawer. "I'm hungry," Seungmin announced, though he already did at the bus but he had the need to say it again. "Buy at 7eleven," Hyunjin playfully said, Seungmin pouted, "Pepero," he said in a small voice. Hyunjin casually stood up and took the pepero, throwing it at Seungmin. The younger yey-d and started munching the biscuits. Oblivious to Hyunjin's stares at how cute the younger was eating he blurted out, "Pepero Game?" he suggested. Seungmin looked at him with questioning confidence and he just held out a pepero and stayed still. 

Hyunjin bit at the end and they gradually got closer and closer. Seungmin didn't even flinched when their lower lips pressed softly, Seungmin was used to this though he gradually questions, 'is kissing your bestfriend normal?'. It was a pepero after another like a total of 5 with only Hyunjin eating and they went back on watching the movie. Hyunjin stared again, it was something about Seungmin today that was out right weird yet he doesn't complain, he tapped slowly and Seungmin new what to do. He bit the other end and as Hyunjin gave him a sign to eat everything else and he just did and there was something with the slight touch of the lips and Seungmin just went in and pecked the latters lips. They other was contented and continued watching the movie. 

Seungmin was really ready to slap the shit out of Hyunjin as he paused the movie again and started, "Minnie," Seungmin internally shuddered with that nickname. Seungmin hummed in reply, "Remember that video call we had?" he asked, ofcourse the younger remembered, he written it in his fanfic, the only difference was it wasn't on a flowery field at Hyunjoon's province but it was actually through a video call. "Do you want to claim that now?" Hyunjin asked, possible in the most bland way but the uncertainty was there. They were talking about that kiss, it wasn't something deemed as a joke but it was something more of like an 'okay I'll give that to you when we see each other,' because that's how they roll no matter how much he hates the thought. The younger just stared at him and through their eyes they communicate the way they only know and it was a cue for Hyunjin to continue . 

It was something deemed as too innocent, both uncertain with all the movement and so, testing the waters with both approvals. They leaned away and the younger was done, he already claimed it and it was done. Submitting to Hyunjin would only meant something as cheating over his boyfriend Jeongin, the thought of how the younger would break down if he founds out Seungmin knows he needs to get this done as soon as possible. He wasn't wrong when Hyunjin asked more, and from shy touches and kisses turned into a full make out session. Seungmin was all shy, Hyunjin was the only guy he made out for his entire life though for the latter it wouldn't be his first, he was known for being the best guy to date after all. Seungmin pulled away with a slight smile, they need to stop before Seungmin comes into his senses with another thought about Jeongin. Hyunjin should stop as well as even though his relationship with Felix are going downstairs it wouldn't be a valid reason to cheat on him; Neither both really have a valid reason to cheat with their respective partners but it was a heat of the moment neither could stop. 

They went back on watching the show, trying so hard to focus as the speakers weren't really the best and needs to be near your ear as if you're using an earphone. Hyunjin paused it again for the third time and Seungmin was the ready to snap and so he clicked play, "Hyunjin I swear if you paused it again I'm going to hit you, can't we be just fluffy and watch the movie in peace whilst cuddling? You're too horny god," Seungmin said and let out an exasperated sigh, not really meaning the last part. The older when quite for a while until he paused the movie and pinned Seungmin, eyes looking at each other with unidentified look of either love, hate or lust and just closed the gaps pressing their lips again and made out. 

Hyunjin kept moving around finding the perfect spot, like holding Seungmin's face ever so lovely, or just placing himself on the top of the younger. Seungmin pulled away again, "Hyunjin can you like stay still at one place," not really asking but with pure annoyance, Hyunjin smiled and leaned again closer as they made out again for what seems to be the third time of the day. Seungmin snapped and he knew he needed to play along with Hyunjin's game, there was no turning back now as he done so much with Hyunjin for the last two hours. He fought back kissing Hyunjin more than the older does, the latter was shocked but tried to keep up with Seungmin's advances but suddenly became weak when Seungmin flipped them over, the younger was taking control although the older was still keeping in the fight. Seungmin pulled away only to found Hyunjin a whimpering mess, he was at this point vulnerable and really pretty as he was panting, he smirked as he sees that what he has done made an effect on the older. It wasn't an often view to see Hyunjin in all his vulnerability and the latter's confidence went down being a whimpering, almost begging mess. Seungmin never made out with anyone, not even to Jeongin as the younger was innocent and he doesn't want to corrupt him, thus he's really a beginner compared to Hyunjin. 

"Seungminnie," Hyunjin panted, eyes lidded, he was really having a hard time. Seungmin pecked the older's lips slowly and laughed when the older chased his lips, "Minnie," he called out, "No," he said and sat up. Hyunjin was a mess and already had blood springing at his lower region. He covered his face with a pillow, clearly embarassed, Seungmin laughed loudly when he saw the older's lower part and slightly covered it with his jacket that he wore at school earlier. "Wait why are you covering me?" Hyunjin asked, "Dude, you're turned on, quite a lot," Seungmin laughed, it was a first to see this at Hyunjin's expense, he clearly enjoyed teasing the older as his demonic side is rising up. The elder's face flushed and Seungmin was back again at the movie he was watching, "Now I really want to finish this movie so keep your hands and lips to yourself Hwang Hyunjin," Seungmin said as he continued watching, looking unfazed about whatever that was happening. 

They took more like around 20 minutes more from where they went off when Hyunjin looked at the clock, "Minnie, you only have like 30 more minutes, can't you just copy the movie and we can continue kissing?" he said with puppy eyes. It was Seungmin's turn to look at the clock, the latter was right, they only have 20 minutes before 4PM which means Seungmin needs to leave to avoid suspicion. "I really want to finish the movie tho," Seungmin thought, "And I want to kiss you even more for the remaining minutes," Hyunjin said with a sheepish smile, "And why would you want that?" the younger was absolutely curious, at it was already clear that Hyunjin and him can't date like ever, Seungmin had already moved on from his feeling for Hyunjin and now is dating Jeongin, and now they're here in this situation being all couple-y whilst making out without any conscience that their current boyfriends would think about. "Because I like kissing you," Hyunjin said leaning forward, "Why?" Seungmin, completely unfazed, "Because I know we're doing something wrong," leaning a bit more closer, "Why?", "Because it really interesting and I just like it," he said and closed the gap. 

They made out again for a solid 15 minutes with Seungmin being a total tease when he saw how Hyunjin whimpers a lot with everything he does, whenever Hyunjin asks for another kiss Seungmin would be a total ass just pecking his lips slowly and laughed at all the times Hyunjin just chased his, Seungmin went to Hyunjin's ear and whispered slowly, "Suffer," he said and pulled away only to be forcebly pulled by Hyunjin again. Seungmin wasn't clearly in his right mind when he adjust Hyunjin's shirt and nipped on his collar bone, "Don't leave a mark or else everyone will know by tomorrow," Hyunjin cries, "I won't," Seungmin whispered slowly and does what he thought was fun. Seungmin releases the demon he called his sadistic ways and just let Hyunjin be a whimpering mess whispering things about suffering on his own and laugh at his own jokes, letting the elder chase him and simply keep the elder on the edge and hanging. They stopped when Hyunjin got a hold of himself and so they just sit there with Seungmin being exhausted and asking for a 5 minute nap. 

He was a light sleeper so in case Hyunjin does something he'd probably just go and get a knife to cut little Hyunjin he wouldn't even apologize to that. He took a nap for like a solid 30 second until Hyunjin pinned him lying on the sofa, kissing him full on the lips, "God you look adorable and hot while sleeping," the older said and just dropped hugging the younger. "God Hyunjin I just want some nap, stop," no bit unto it but he was really tired. Hyunjin said something about no one wanting to be married to him and Seungmin replied with a non-chalant, "I wanted to marry you like 7 years ago, you lost your chance," and they knew they both did but only one regrets it so much, "We didn't really understand the concept of marriage back then," he replied. They sat their for a while until 4PM, "Don't leave," Hyunjin croaked silently, Seungmin thought about it, "30 minutes," he said and closed his eyes. "Weren't you like you know, turned on by me?" Hyunjin said, a voice bit broken, probably a bit insecure with his whole performance, Seungmin hummed not really giving a definite answer, not until Hyunjin's hand was on his again and the tables turned. 

Seungmin was quite loud, he never wants to admit it thus he just tried his best not to make a sound until he just let out something similar to a moan and Hyunjin caught him. Seungmin was the whimpering mess similar to what Hyunjin was earlier but a bit more over. Seungmin was on the edge and Hyunjin just kept doing the shit he does completely amazed and calling Seungmin cute with all the reactions. "Me too," he whispered and at some point Seungmin gave in even after the several NOs, he gave in. He wasn't even there at that point when the older one said stopped and he did. Seungmin checked the time, recovered from everything and it was his time to leave. Leaving Hyunjin probably on the edge again and so he bid something like a goodbye, "I'll get going now," he finally said after things escalated quite rapidly, getting his uniform, buttons yet undone when suddenly Hyunjin stood up and pinned him at the wall continuing where they went off at the couch, "Jinnie we need to stop really," Seungmin said and Hyunjin went away, opening the lights at the rather too dark mini apartment. 

The younger collected himself and buttoning his uniform, "Minnie, what does this mean to you?" Hyunjin asked, he fixed the last button and asked it back, "What does this mean to you Hyunjin?". "I asked first," Hyunjin said only to get a smile from Seungmin. Seungmin bit back his tongue from saying harsh words, this really means nothing to him, just a passby moment that meant him his relationship with Jeongin. He loved the younger so much and wouldn't replace it for the whole world. This was just a mistake Seungmin doesn't want to be revealed, a secret only hm and Hyunjin knows. It meant nothing. 

But these thoughts weren't said as he knows Hyunjin would pretend his okay but he's actually not. He can see it finally the eyes he wanted to see 7 years ago. Those eyes filled with adoration and love, he knew the fact that Hyunjin was already inlove with him but they cannot be together as they would only hurt one another. Seungmin doesn't love Hyunjin like the way he loves him 7 years ago. 5 years of waiting and 2 years of moving on, Seungmin was done and it was too late for Hyunjin yet he feeds the elder's wants and spoils him with it. This meant something to Hyunjin, probably a chance but not to Seungmin. He finished fixing himself and went to the door, they went back to their normal friend phase, Hyunjin ranted about his ex girlfriend and Seungmin remained unfazed with all the "new" info. They bid goodbye with a smile on both faces, one that is genuine and one that is bitter like a literal bitter goodbye on which you never really know which one has the genuine. "Bye Jinie," sounded more like a permanent goodbye, "Bye Minnie," he said with a shy wave. "I love you," he added, a bitter smile went up again at Seungmin's face as he hummed to something like a reply. They both kissed, sweetly and softly this time that is genuinely innocent. 3 kisses as a goodbye or maybe a symbolism of the words I love you. 

Seungmin sighed as the scenes kept replaying in his head. He was now clearly embarassed contrast to the confidence he had shown. He needs to vented it out and so he clicks on his laptop again and types a some what reasonable fanfic. 

The thoughts were gone as soon as it was on the virtual paper, for the people to see and be deemed as ficional, because the only way for Seungmin to move on is to believe that it was all fiction. 

 

 

-END-


End file.
